Black Order Street: Giorno e Notte
by YuKanda
Summary: Al distretto di polizia di Black Order Street non si riposa mai: un nuovo sospetto è nella sala interrogatori. Ma dietro quest'uomo c'è molto più di un semplice criminale,e il suo coinvolgimento con la procura è solo l'inizio dei problemi di Lavi e Kanda.


**DISCLAIMER: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, è tutto in mano ad Hoshino sensei... Se fosse stato altrimenti... Lavi e Kanda sarebbero assieme da un bel pezzo! **

**ATTENZIONE YAOI - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE! **  
.

* * *

** BLACK ORDER STREET: GIORNO E NOTTE **

* * *

.**  
**

** Chapter 1 - Il Guardone**

.  
.

Il distretto di polizia era in fibrillazione come sempre, tra l'andirivieni degli agenti che scortavano i sospettati ed il viavai di testimoni e detective; ogni tanto ad uno dei fermati si affiancava il suo avvocato difensore, ansioso di ottenerne il rilascio.

L'uomo che stava attraversando i corridoi del distretto assistendo a questi spezzoni di vita quotidiana sembrava molto interessato ad osservare le reazioni di ogni singolo partecipante di quegli avvenimenti, quasi il loro atteggiamento potesse rivelargli ciò che ognuno di essi nascondeva nel più profondo del proprio intimo, come se ogni sguardo che catturava potesse dirgli quali segreti celassero nelle rispettive menti.

Sorrise quando uno degli avvocati allontanò il proprio assistito da lui, proseguendo verso la sua destinazione originaria. Un agente gli si affiancò, salutandolo con cortesia ed offrendosi di scortarlo fino all'ufficio del Capitano, ma non fecero in tempo ad arrivarvi davanti che la porta si aprì di botto, ed una figura esile ne uscì di corsa, arrestandosi subito appena li vide sopraggiungere.

- Ah, Dottor Huang, è arrivato! Da questa parte prego! - esclamò visibilmente sollevato, porgendo la mano a quello che sapeva essere lo psichiatra inviato dalla procura per tracciare un profilo del sospettato che in quel momento tenevano sotto custodia.

Il Dottor Huang ricambiò il saluto con cordialità, scrutando il suo attuale interlocutore con curiosità. Non si erano mai visti prima, come mai si comportava come se lo conoscesse da tempo? L'uomo era di chiare origini orientali, capelli ed occhi scuri; dai lineamenti del viso avrebbe detto che fosse Cinese, ma non poteva esserne del tutto certo.

Un altro uomo si avvicinò ai due poliziotti, salutando con rispetto il suo Capitano, il quale fece cenno allo psichiatra di seguirlo. Huang non poté fare a meno di notare bizzarri occhialetti che il Capitano indossava ed il suo insolito cappello bianco, che quasi lo faceva sembrare lo chef di un ristorante alla moda, mentre questi scambiava uno sguardo d'intesa con il suo assistente.

- E' tutto pronto Reever? - disse intono grave; l'altro uomo annuì.

- E' dentro con Walker e Lenalee, capo. - rispose quindi aprendo gli scuri che nascondevano la visuale sulla stanza degli interrogatori.

Il Dottor Huang si chiese se i due detective che vide al suo interno fossero dei veri poliziotti e non degli attori alle prime armi; la ragazza, anche lei dai tratti inconfondibilmente asiatici, non dimostrava più di sedici anni ed aveva più l'aspetto di una graziosa studentessa che di una poliziotta.

Il suo collega invece colpiva per il contrasto netto fra il volto angelico, sul quale sfoggiava un'espressione sicura, ed i capelli di un colore bianco-grigiastro, che stridevano con il suo aspetto di ragazzino imberbe; penetranti occhi azzurri spiccavano vigili conferendogli un'aria da bambino cresciuto troppo in fretta, accentuata dalla strana cicatrice rossastra che componeva uno strano incomprensibile disegno sopra e sotto il suo occhio sinistro.

Doveva essere albino, considerata anche la sua pelle bianchissima, di età apparentemente sotto i venti come sembrava essere per l'altra detective.

- Allora ti decidi a parlare oppure no? - stava dicendo il giovane in tono duro all'interrogato, un uomo sui venticinque che lo fissava sorpreso, come se non si rendesse pienamente conto del luogo in cui si trovava oltre che del perché fosse lì. - Sappiamo cosa hai fatto, non puoi più nasconderti!

- Ma io non so nulla, che cosa dovrei aver fatto? - rispose questi spaesato; il viso dell'uomo era lo specchio dell'ingenuità, sembrava davvero non capire di cosa lo si stesse accusando.

- Allen, non essere rude, lo spaventi. - disse la ragazza in tono suadente; probabilmente anche lei era Cinese rifletté Huang osservandola. Lenalee si avvicinò al sospettato, sedendo a metà sul bordo del tavolo, cosa che le scoprì buona parte della coscia, facendo contrarre le dita della mano del suo partner ed anche di quella del Capitano, che seguiva attentamente ogni loro movimento dalla stanza adiacente. - Il mio collega è un po' brusco, non vuoi dire a me dei ragazzi che ti piace osservare?

- Oh, quegli stupidi dei miei compagni di lavoro. - commentò l'uomo quasi con sdegno. - No, non mi piace osservarli. Preferisco osservare gli altri del palazzo...

- Quali "altri"? - chiese Lenalee con voce rassicurante, ma l'uomo si strinse nelle spalle senza rispondere, distogliendo lo sguardo per farlo spaziare sul grande specchio che campeggiava sul muro di fronte a lui.

- Rispondi alla mia collega! - tuonò il giovane che era stato chiamato col nome di Allen, sbattendo le mani sul tavolo; ma ottenne solo che l'interrogato facesse il broncio, chiudendosi ancora di più nel suo silenzio.

Allen si raddrizzò, avvicinandosi una sedia e sistemandosi di fronte all'interrogato, Lenalee che invece gli restava accanto sorridendogli con fare rassicurante. Il Dottor Huang sorrise fra sé: poliziotto buono, poliziotto cattivo, il più classico degli espedienti per indurre un sospettato a confessare. Tuttavia con quel soggetto sembrava non funzionare affatto, era come un bambino indispettito, per nulla intimorito dalla situazione in cui si era trovato coinvolto.

- I suoi detective sono un po' giovani, Capitano, non trova? - fece subito notare il Dottor Huang, continuando ad osservare con interesse il loro modo di interrogare, ma soprattutto le reazioni del presunto colpevole.

- Komui Lee. - il Capitano ricordò di presentarsi solo allora, e porse di nuovo la mano allo psichiatra. - Giovani ma capaci, le assicuro! - si vantò poi annuendo più volte in direzione dello psichiatra. - Allora, che ne pensa?

L'uomo si volto giusto un istante per stringere la mano che il Capitano Lee gli stava porgendo, per poi tornare immediatamente a focalizzare la sua attenzione sul soggetto del quale doveva analizzare lo stato mentale.

- Difficile dirlo, così solo guardandolo attraverso il vetro. - commentò con aria pensosa. - Di cosa è accusato?

Un altro movimento di Lenalee, che si chinava sul sospettato per ripetergli la domanda fece fremere di nuovo il Capitano, cosa che incuriosì moltissimo lo psichiatra, il quale tuttavia continuò a dedicare tutta la sua attenzione alla scena che si stava svolgendo nella sala interrogatori. Come se avesse intuito quali potessero essere le perplessità di Huang, l'altro poliziotto presente, un uomo alto e magro che sfoggiava incolti capelli biondo miele, gli si avvicinò prontamente sussurrandogli qualcosa all'orecchio con aria divertita.

_"Lenalee è la sorella del capo," _disse con voce quasi inudibile, sbirciando Komui con la coda dell'occhio per assicurarsi che non si accorgesse del suo gesto. _"Ne è molto geloso, a volte persino Walker rischia la vita ad essere troppo amichevole con lei." _Senza attendere una risposta, Reever si raddrizzò riprendendo a scrutare oltre il finto specchio.

Oh. Quindi Lenalee era il suo nome, non il cognome. Huang fece finta di nulla, attendendo la risposta alla domanda che aveva appena posto, la quale però tardava assai ad arrivare; Reever dette un colpo di tosse, fingendo di schiarirsi la gola, ma Komui non diede segno di essersene accorto, teso come una corda di violino a sorvegliare il comportamento della sua adorata Lenalee.

- Capitano? - lo chiamò il suo braccio destro schiarendosi nuovamente la voce. Finalmente l'uomo si riscosse, girandosi subito verso lo psichiatra con aria contrita.

- Oh, sì; mi scusi, ero sovrappensiero. - si giustificò sorridendo con aria sciocca. - Bé, pare sia un molestatore. Ci sono giunte molte segnalazioni, e lo abbiamo fermato. - l'uomo annuì convinto, spingendosi indietro gli occhiali.

In quel momento un poliziotto entrò mostrando una certa premura, e dopo averlo chiamato in disparte conferì brevemente con il braccio destro del Capitano.

- E' arrivato il Procuratore, con il suo assistente. - avvisò Reever mentre altre due figure facevano il loro ingresso nella stanza, avvicinandosi ai tre uomini, e il poliziotto usciva.

I nuovi arrivati avanzarono con aria sicura verso il vetro-specchio, il più alto dei due che rivolgeva nel tragitto cenni di saluto ai presenti mentre l'altro li ignorava con aria altera, concentrandosi solo sull'interrogatorio che si svolgeva nella stanza adiacente. Huang non poté evitare di spostare la sua attenzione su quello che era stato introdotto come il Procuratore Distrettuale, ma in particolare sul suo assistente, il cui atteggiamento irritato e scostante catturò subito il suo interesse.

- E' lui? - chiese il primo dei due giovani, affiancando il collega davanti al vetro.

- Sì, signor Procuratore. - confermò il Capitano, indicando nella stanza davanti a loro. - Walker e Lenalee lo stanno interrogando ora.

- Molto bene, è già emerso qualcosa? - il tono con cui il Procuratore fece quell'ulteriore domanda era piuttosto formale, ma il suo aspetto quasi trascurato colpiva assai di più l'occhio, soprattutto per i fiammeggianti capelli rossi perennemente spettinati e la benda nera che gli copriva completamente l'occhio destro, segno che in un imprecisato momento un incidente lo aveva reso cieco da quel lato.

- No, nega su tutta la linea. - rispose il Capitano dopo il primo attimo di stupore. - Ah, perdonatemi, questo è il Dottor Huang, lo psichiatra dell'Unità Vittime Speciali, ce lo siamo fatto prestare per questo caso. - Komui sollevò la mano ad indicare Huang, quindi la mosse verso l'altro uomo. - Il nuovo Procuratore Distrettuale, Lavi Bookman. - disse il Capitano con voce squillante; il giovane dai capelli rossi rivolse allo psichiatra un cenno del capo, porgendo la mano. - E il Sostituto Procuratore, Yuu Kanda. - quest'ultimo, un giovane dai lineamenti asiatici e lunghi capelli corvini raccolti in una coda alta, si limitò ad annuire, le braccia conserte.

Huang si chiese cosa nascondesse dietro quella maschera perennemente contrariata; forse il suo aspetto androgino era un'indicazione significativa del perché si sforzasse di apparire truce, e magari celava nel profondo un qualche trauma adolescenziale che ne aveva minato la capacità di relazionarsi. Non poteva esserne certo, tuttavia, il modo fiero in cui si atteggiava lo portava a credere di aver ragione.

Lo studiò senza che il giovane lo notasse, ed i suoi capelli così lunghi sommati al modo di pettinarli lo portò a dedurre che dovesse essere Giapponese, considerato anche che non era di certo della sua stessa etnia o di quella del Capitano Lee.

- Molto piacere. - lo psichiatra strinse la mano di Lavi, e stava per chiedergli qualcosa quando all'altro giovane sfuggì un'imprecazione, anche se i presenti non ne compresero il significato. Il giovane Giapponese la ripeté ancora, rivolgendosi poi al compagno di nuovo in inglese.

- Lavi, avvicinati. Lo hai guardato bene? - il giovane che era stato introdotto con il nome di Kanda invitò il collega ad avvicinarsi di più al vetro che li separava dalla stanza adiacente, nella quale il sospettato stava venendo interrogato, sul volto un misto di rabbia ed incredulità.

Lavi fece quanto gli era stato chiesto, e quando il suo sguardo si posò sull'uomo che sedeva al tavolo degli interrogatori sgranò il suo unico occhio, altrettanto sorpreso. Non poteva essere... Eppure era lì, davanti a loro.

- Maledizione, sembra proprio lui! - confermò con enfasi, senza pensare alle conseguenze della sua reazione.

Il Capitano e gli altri due uomini presenti si scambiarono occhiate significative; il tono scosso di Lavi tradiva inequivocabilmente il coinvolgimento del sospettato in una delle altre indagini della Procura.

- Lo conoscete? - Komui li guardò confuso, temendo potesse essere molto più pericoloso di quello che avevano valutato all'inizio, e scalpitando per la premura di far uscire la sua preziosa Lenalee dalla sala interrogatori.

- Lo abbiamo visto in tribunale, lavora di sicuro all'Avvocatura. E' l'assistente di uno dei difensori d'ufficio, credo. - rispose Lavi, volutamente evasivo.

- Si diverte a spiare, il pervertito! - ringhiò Kanda con rabbia, serrando i pugni.

Il Capitano fece un cenno al suo Tenente, e Reever bussò per avvisarli di uscire. Forse il coinvolgimento di quell'uomo con la Procura era più complicato di quel che immaginava.

Al suono delle nocche contro la porta la ragazza Cinese chiamò il collega, indicando con un cenno del capo lo specchio sulla parete.

- Allen.

- Ho sentito Lenalee, deve essere arrivato il Procuratore. - commentò il giovane detective albino alzandosi subito dalla sedia ed avvicinandosi alla porta.

Come sentì pronunciare quelle parole la reticenza del loro sospettato svanì di colpo, e l'uomo uscì improvvisamente dal mutismo forzato in cui si era chiuso fino a quel momento, lo sguardo illuminato di speranza.

- Oh, quindi c'è anche "Mr. Lima-per-le-unghie"! - esclamò con un tono carico di aspettativa. - Posso vederlo?

Allen e Lenalee si scambiarono uno sguardo interrogativo, ed il primo esitò ad aprire la porta, rivolgendo un cenno col capo a Lenalee che sorrise all'uomo con compiacenza.

- Tu cosa ne sai? E chi è questo tizio che chiami "Mr. Lima-per-le-unghie"? - chiese il giovane albino, sperando ora di ottenere una qualche risposta coerente.

- Oh, io so chi è il Procuratore! - l'uomo annuì ripetutamente con convinzione, un sorrisetto furbo stampato in volto. - "Mr. Lima-per-le-unghie" è il suo assistente. Ma forse dovrei chiamarlo in un altro modo... - la sua espressione si fece lasciva. Si voltò verso la detective, lo sguardo che ora pareva implorarla di lasciarlo uscire da lì. Invece ciò che disse la prese in contropiede. - Verranno qui vero? - Lenalee annuì, rivolgendogli il suo miglior sorriso rassicurante.

- Molto presto. Intanto perché non bevi qualcosa? - lo esortò avvicinandogli la lattina contenente una bibita che aveva appena estratto dal piccolo frigobar posizionato in un angolo della stanza.

L'uomo l'afferrò e l'aprì, portandola avidamente alle labbra e sorseggiandone a più riprese il contenuto.

Sentendo quel nomignolo irriverente Kanda scattò in avanti sfoderando la katana che aveva in spalla, ed imprecando di nuovo nella sua lingua natale si lanciò verso lo specchio.

- Yuu, no! Controllati! Tanto non ti può vedere! - Lavi lo abbracciò da dietro, impedendogli di frantumare il vetro con un solo fendente di Mugen.

- Non mi può vedere, ma _sa _che siamo qui! Non la vedi l'espressione sulla sua faccia? - protestò Kanda con veemenza, divincolandosi; Lavi sospirò, liberandolo lentamente, ed il giovane rinfoderò la katana fissando con rabbia oltre lo specchio.

Il loro pubblico era rimasto agghiacciato dalla reazione di Kanda, ma ancora di più dalla vista del pericoloso oggetto che questi portava impunemente con sé.

- Voi avete... introdotto una spada... _vera_... qui dentro? - balbettò il Capitano, sconcertato.

- _CHE_. - fu l'unica risposta di Kanda, e Lavi sospirò, fornendo spiegazioni in sua vece.

- Oh, bé, Yuu insegna anche alla scuola di Spada, quindi porta Mugen (la sua katana) sempre con sé, e... - cercò di chiarire Lavi sorridendo, non senza una buona dose di imbarazzo. - Ha l'autorizzazione, l'abbiamo anche mostrata all'ingresso. - Komui si portò una mano al viso.

- Quegli idioti farebbero passare chiunque. - il Capitano scosse mestamente il capo.

_"Come posso non aver notato l'elsa che sporgeva da dietro la sua spalla?"_ si chiese Komui, ancora sconcertato per l'accaduto. _"Forse per via dei capelli, già..."_

Il Dottor Huang osservava la scena senza parole, indeciso sul da farsi.

- Quindi, voi avete avuto a che fare con lui, se ho capito bene. In che modo? - chiese infine, e anche il Capitano annuì, in attesa della risposta, condividendo la curiosità dello psichiatra.

- Ecco... è una faccenda personale. - il Procuratore si mosse, a disagio, cercando lo sguardo del suo assistente, che invece si era voltato di spalle fingendo di prestare attenzione all'interrogatorio. Sospirò: come al solito toccava a lui la patata bollente. - Ci siamo imbattuti in lui durante una causa, e da quel momento ha iniziato a pedinarci. Credo che il suo nome sia Michael, ma non conosco il cognome. Non abbiamo ricollegato la cosa né lo abbiamo riconosciuto fino a che non si è introdotto negli uffici della procura e... - a quel punto Kanda gli posò una mano sulla spalla, facendogli un cenno di diniego col capo, l'espressione seria e lo sguardo duro, visibilmente contrariato dalla piega che sembravano aver preso gli eventi. - Scusatemi solo un momento. - disse quindi ai presenti prendendo Yuu in disparte.

- Non avrai intenzione davvero di dirglielo! - bisbigliò quest'ultimo, mantenendo il tono più basso possibile, ma le loro voci erano comunque udibili nella sala.

- Ma... Yuu, non ci sono prove a suo carico. - protestò Lavi con aria affranta. - Senza la nostra testimonianza, il caso non esiste!

- Per noi non esisterebbe comunque, conflitto di interesse! Ci esporremmo solo al giudizio del pubblico! - sibilò Kanda in risposta alle rimostranze del collega.

- Non ti interessa più mettere dentro un maniaco? - gli sussurrò questi con voce suadente.

- Non intendo testimoniare su una cosa del genere! - insistette il giovane in tono concitato, sebbene mantenendo al minimo il volume della voce.

- Non è quello che diciamo sempre alle vittime. - replicò Lavi in tono pacato.

- Non è la stessa cosa! - affermò l'altro esasperato, cercando di controllare la sua crescente irritazione.

- Perché noi facciamo notizia, lo so, però... - al continuare di quelle proteste il giovane Giapponese ebbe un moto di stizza, alzando leggermente la voce, il tono aspro.

- Né ma, né però, Lavi. E' no e basta. - replicò categorico. Lavi sospirò, tornando a rivolgersi al Capitano.

- Mi dispiace, cercherò di... - iniziò, ma il Dottor Huang gli fece cenno di aspettare.

- Signor Kanda, con il lavoro che fa deve sapere che il comportamento di questo tipo di soggetti è ripetitivo, e che difficilmente abbandonano l'oggetto delle loro ossessioni. Di solito inoltre le loro azioni subiscono un'escalation, culminando con il commettere violenza sulla vittima, e spesso uccidendola. - lo ammonì lo psichiatra, l'espressione grave. Kanda trasalì: non ci aveva pensato affatto, e quello si sarebbe stato un problema serio. - Se davvero è lei l'oggetto delle sue ossessioni, finché quell'uomo resta in circolazione, lei è in pericolo.

Lavi si avvicinò al compagno, gli prese la mano e lo attirò a sé, abbracciandolo stretto. Kanda fremette, irrigidendosi, ma non cercò di liberarsi.

- Siamo entrambi nel mirino. - affermò Lavi, una vena di amarezza nella voce, e il viso di Kanda si fece scuro, presagendo la rivelazione che il compagno stava per fare. - Il nostro... 'rapporto' non è di dominio pubblico e questo deve aver eccitato la sua fantasia, portandolo a spiarci ovunque, forse per averne conferma, e infine sorprendendoci durante... ehm... un incontro intimo.

Il Dottor Huang annuì. - Tipico. - confermò, sotto gli sguardi scioccati dei due poliziotti presenti.

- Chiama Lulubell. - disse il Capitano a Reever. - Sembra che il favore che il suo capo voleva fare al vostro in vista delle elezioni sia andato a monte. - continuò quindi rivolto ai due avvocati.

- Mi sto annoiando. - sentirono lamentarsi l'interrogato attraverso l'interfono. - Quando arriva il Procuratore? Voglio vederlo, voglio vederli tutti e due, sì! - aggiunse facendo il broncio come un bambino capriccioso.

Mentre ritornava alle sale interrogatori, Reever si imbatté in altri due detective.

- Voi due! - li apostrofò affiancandoglisi. - Venite con me, il Capitano ha un lavoretto da affidarvi! - ordinò con decisione, e gli fece cenno di seguirlo agitando il mandato che stringeva in mano.

Bussò alla porta e poi entrò, consegnando il plico a Komui.

- Ecco il mandato di perquisizione per l'auto del nostro amico, e qui ho i detective che voleva. - comunicò al Capitano Lee porgendo il documento.

Dietro di lui entrarono un uomo altissimo dal viso emaciato e la pelle cadaverica, ed un altro più basso, capelli e carnagione scuri, la fronte ornata da una fila di tatuaggi bizzarramente a foggia di stigmate. I due si avvicinarono allo specchio, curiosi di sapere chi fosse il tizio lasciato alle cure dei due colleghi.

- Ehi, quello lo conosco! Spacciava nella 44esima quando ero all'antidroga! - esclamò quello dalla pelle scura.

- Davvero? - commentò l'altro detective.

- Ragazzi, vi presento il nuovo Procuratore ed il suo sostituto. - li interruppe Reever indicando Lavi e Kanda. I due detective fecero per aprire bocca, ma Kanda, notando la loro espressione, li precedette.

- Vi avviso subito, - disse in tono minaccioso - il primo che dice 'ma l'assistente del Procuratore non è sempre una donna?' muore all'istante!

- Yuu! Non essere scortese! - si intromise Lavi prima che si scatenasse una zuffa. - Dovete perdonarlo, è un po' nervoso oggi. Io sono Lavi Bookman, il nuovo Procuratore.

- Detective Crowley e Mikk. - disse il più alto e magro dei due, indicando prima sé stesso e poi il collega.

- Lui è Yuu Kanda, il mio sostituto. - Lavi indicò il giovane Giapponese dall'aria molto alterata.

- Che gli è successo? Sembra davvero fuori si sé. - chiese sottovoce il detective Mikk al giovane Procuratore.

- _CHE_! - sbottò Kanda voltando loro le spalle, stizzito.

Bookman jr stava per rispondere, quando Komui si frappose fra lui e i due detective.

- C'è un'auto da perquisire. Le chiavi e il mandato, sciò, andate a fare il vostro lavoro! - li rimproverò il Capitano, mettendogli in mano le due cose. - Ora fuori, qui abbiamo da fare! - tornò quindi a rivolgersi allo psichiatra. - Dottor Huang, credo sia arrivato il momento che lei parli di persona con l'imputato.

- Ha chiesto la presenza di un legale? - si informò Lavi.

- No, e gli sono stati ricordati i suoi diritti, come da regolamento. - confermò il Capitano Lee.

- Allora si può procedere. - concordò Kanda, e Lavi annuì.

Il Dottor Huang fece il suo ingresso nella sala interrogatori, salutato cortesemente dai due detective presenti, che si sistemarono rispettivamente alle spalle dello psichiatra e dell'interrogato.

- E tu chi sei? Io voglio vedere il Procuratore! - pretese questi.

- Il Procuratore mi ha chiesto di parlare un po' con te prima, se non ti disturba. - spiegò il Dottor Huang rivolgendogli un radioso sorriso, il tono suadente. - Ci terrebbe davvero molto. Poi verrà a salutarti personalmente.

- Davvero? - gli occhi dell'uomo luccicarono.

- Sì, è una promessa. - a quelle parole l'interrogato gongolò, e si assestò meglio sulla sedia. Adesso sembrava impaziente di continuare.

- Ma che sta dicendo! - tuonò Kanda dietro al vetro, e Lavi gli afferrò il pugno prima che lo colpisse, interferendo con l'interrogatorio.

- Calmati Yuu, sono promesse che si fanno, lo sai anche tu. - il giovane lo guardò intensamente, poi lasciò ricadere le braccia lungo i fianchi.

Non gli piaceva affatto l'interesse morboso che l'uomo aveva per Lavi. Non gli piaceva l'idea che il 'suo' Lavi rimanesse da solo con lui, o che avesse un qualsiasi contatto con quel maniaco. Ma Lavi non ne era affatto preoccupato: lui era il tipo di persona che sarebbe entrata nella gabbia dei leoni con noncuranza per interrogare il domatore (o il leone, perché no), se glielo avessero proposto. Scosse la testa, tornando a guardare attraverso lo specchio. _Speriamo che questa storia finisca presto..._

.

* * *

.

**NOTE**:

.  
**(1)** NdA: forse si stava chiedendo **CHI **dovesse esaminare per primo XD  
.

Chi segue Law & Order avrà già capito chi è chi, per tutti gli altri, segue schemino XD

**Komui Lee**: Capitano Donald Cragen  
**Reaver**: un Tenente a random, nella SVU in realtà nessuno lo nomina mai XD  
**Allen Walker**: Detective Elliot Stabler (lo so non ci somiglia nemmeno per sbaglio, ma la coppia era obbligata XD)  
**Lenalee Lee**: Detective Olivia Benson  
**Aleister Crowley**: Detective John Munch  
**Tyki Mikk**: Detective Fin Tutuola  
**Lavi**: Vice Procuratore Distrettuale Jack McCoy  
**Yuu Kanda**: Sostituto Procuratore Rubirosa (sorvoliamo sul nome, è, purtroppo, una donna XD)  
**Lulubell**: Sostituto Procuratore Casey Novak

**George Huang** & **Michael** nel ruolo di sé stessi XD


End file.
